


Cutting Ties- a Marauders Short.

by DrusillaTheBloody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ghosts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrusillaTheBloody/pseuds/DrusillaTheBloody
Summary: The Marauders Map is more than it appears, and what you once were and who you are now can be wildly different.
Kudos: 2





	Cutting Ties- a Marauders Short.

As Peter Pettigrew snivelled on his knees in front of Harry, there was a puff of smoke and a bang, and from the marauders map a figure began to coalesce. In mere seconds, a slobbering adult Pettigrew was looking into the cold and slightly transparent eyes of the teenage Wormtail, as the plump teenager looked at what his other self became with utter revulsion.   
Sirius and Remus were not the only ones frozen, not a single occupant of the Shrieking shack could have moved as much as an eyebrow. The young Peter Pettigrew sneered at the fat dirty man on the floor before turning away to face Harry, who he looked at with great curiosity, making the young boy squirm slightly in uncertainty.   
Sirius and Remus started slightly as the spectre of their ghostly school friend and brother in pranks turned to them with a smile and a nod each, before, without looking back he walked into the doorway.   
As the echo, the ghost, reached the doorway, the silver forms of James and Lily Potter came into being, as Wormtail entered the doorframe, they put a hand on each of his shoulders, and with longing looks over their shoulders at Harry, the two adult spirits guided the echo of all that was good about their friend through a door that opened in thin air, vanishing forever from mortal sight. 

Peter Pettigrew would still go on to escape and run to his master, but from that day and forever more, the Marauders Map showed only three names, the trace of Wormtail passed on to be with his friends, all ties to what his older self became cut forever.


End file.
